


I've Been Here

by AnaniTrainor



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Smut, dohyun, dowoon is accidentally an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaniTrainor/pseuds/AnaniTrainor
Summary: Dowoon was in love with Wonpil, but after being rejected he's found someone new who may be able to return the feelings. However, as Dowoon finally escapes his feelings for Wonpil, the elder starts clinging to him and make him feel conflicted. So, when after a fan signing where Wonpil was being particularly clingy Dowoon is visibly upset, Younghyun quickly comes to his rescue. But after an accident and miscommunication Dowoon may lose Younghyun just as quickly as he got him...





	I've Been Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! It's been a WHILE since I posted, but I'm glad to be back. This fic isn't my best work, but I love this ship especially after their recent comebacks where the Dohyun love is real. I apologize if the ending is a bit abrupt. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Let me know if you see any mistakes so I can fix them!

Younghyun tumbled into the boys’ dorm with his bass strapped to his back. 

It was a cool autumn day in Seoul. The sun had already dropped below horizon, the moon surrounded by thick grey clouds. A small gust of cool wind tore through town; shaking trees and snaking chills down bystander’s spines. Leaves that were dyed different shades of yellow, red, orange, and brown, would eventually let go of their branches and flutter to the ground in little spirals. Occasionally, a warm breeze would pick them out of the air and carry them to the streets which were damp from the coming and going of autumn showers. Cars, buses, and the occasional motorcycle would soon roll over them and ground them into the dark pavement until they were nothing but dust. People, traveling to their jobs or weekend classes or to one shop or another, slowly paced the wet sidewalks with their chins tucked into thick scarves and their chilled fingers tucked deep into their pockets while their toes were kept safely in woolen socks and rain boots. 

The purple haired boy slowly and carefully propped his guitar against the wall, shaking his umbrella out over the linoleum flooring, then fumbled with the sleeves of his jacket- stripping it and setting it on the coat rack. He softly groans as the rough fabric of his white button up brushes against his overly sensitive skin then kicks his shoes off by the door. Slowly, he grabs his guitar and sets it in the studio area before making a beeline for his, Jaehyung’s, and Dowoon’s shared room. He quickly strips his uncomfortably tight clothing, which he had been wearing since he got ready for schedules at five o’clock that morning, and reached for a pair of sweatpants instead- pulling them to a low place on his hips before collapsing back onto his bed with his phone held tightly in his hand. With a sigh, he makes his way to a fansite that had followed DAY6 since before debut, when they were 5LIVE, and Dowoon hadn’t been added to the mix yet.

Earlier that day, he had seen the small brunette girl- the main admin- at the fan meeting; posted center stage, in the front row, with her very expensive professional camera. He was sure that, by now, most of the pictures she had captured that day, would be posted. He’d talked to her once or twice and discovered that she was very kind and hardworking. He’d even given her an exclusive interview before. 

Navigating through the site, he finds his way to the fan meets page and smiles when he sees that he hadn’t been wrong in the slightest. There were rows and rows of high definition pictures from every single moment that took place at the fan meet. He smiles at all the pictures there; from the pictures of the entire group doing ridiculous poses and the different games and challenges the fans suggested to the pictures of each member and pairs. Younghyun was proud of how far they’d come. He stops at a few pictures of Wonpil and Dowoon together. 

The first one was a picture taken during the time they spent signing albums. It was simple; a picture that was captured between two fans. In the photo, Wonpil had his arm slung around Dowoon’s shoulder- pulling him closer. They were both looking at a Myday with large smiles and warm eyes. It was nothing short of innocent, with a platonic gesture that had no cause to raise alarm. Afterall, Younghyun and Jaehyung did that plenty of times without a second thought. 

The next one was during the more calm and less interactive part of the meet, were all of the boys were sat behind the table except for one who would do a solo performance. Wonpil had his arm wrapped around Dowoon’s center- his hand resting along his waistline, and his head resting on the maknae’s shoulder. His eyes were sealed shut and he had a content smile written across his lips. Younghyun knew it was supposed to come across as an act towards the fans; as if he was just enjoying Jaehyung’s voice. However, Younghyun found it strange. There was a tight feeling in his chest, but above that he felt protective. 

The last one seemed perfectly normal, the two youngest sitting side by side, during the signing once again, and they were smiling at the fans. But, Younghyun knew. He saw the reddened tint on his friend’s ears and the slight bit of tension in his shoulders even through the screen. Wonpil must’ve had his hand on Dowoon’s thigh underneath the table. That fact infuriated Younghyun to his core. 

Just a few months ago, Dowoon had told Younghyun about his feeling for the elder; the way his heart would beat faster anytime they touched or the way he admired the elder in everything that he did. And, of course, Younghyun supported it. There was a part of him that felt tense- that was screaming for him to stop the feelings. However, he didn’t care who Dowoon loved as long as they were good to him. Then, one night, Dowoon and Wonpil had finished all of their schedules and were on Dowoon’s bunk. The younger had his feet by the headboard and was lying on his stomach while watching a Kdrama and the elder was sitting with his legs stretched out next to him. Wonpil was watching the drama over the younger’s shoulder while absentmindedly drawing random patterns into the younger’s back. 

\---

“Hyung.” Dowoon said softly- his eyes still fixed on the screen. Wonpil had let out a quiet hum in response. “Can I tell you something?” His voice was quiet and anxious, it always was, but more so than usual and Wonpil could tell. 

“Of course, Dowoonie.” He replied quickly- his eyes following the lines his fingers made on Dowoon’s back. 

“You know…” There was a long pause and the elder heard the drummer take a deep breath- his muscles thrumming nervously. “You know I’m… gay… right?” Dowoon squeaked and Wonpil’s hand froze in place. He wouldn’t judge the younger, no, he couldn’t because he was too, but he knew where this was leading. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He could feel Dowoon tensing up underneath his fingers. 

“I- uh…” The younger trailed as his ears lit up. “I actually really… I like you.” Wonpil choked on his breath then withdrew his fingers. His chest tightened in fear and he scrambled for the ladder that led from the top bunk to the floor. He climbed down without a word.

\---

Younghyun remembers things being a bit strange after that; the two younger rarely talked to each other and avoided skinship for the longest time. The air was tense and it was ripping the band apart slowly until Sungjin locked the two of them in the room to talk it out. Thankfully, before long, they were able to make up and become close friends again. Of course, there were the late nights where Younghyun would wake up to Dowoon crying softly in the bunk above him. And, of course, he would always crawl up to lay with him and calm him down; quietly talking to him until he sorted out what he was feeling or fell asleep. But things got better and better until they were back to normal and Younghyun felt relieved at seeing Dowoon happy again. 

But now, Wonpil was hanging all over him?

Younghyun knew that this had to be opening up the old wounds that the youngest had been trying so desperately to heal. He wished he had noticed while they were there- wished he would have called Dowoon over to sit by him. But he didn’t. Now, he just had to wait until his friend got home to know just how bad things were. 

He looks at the time on his phone and sighs. Dowoon would be home from his vocal lessons in about fifteen minutes and the others would most likely be out for the rest of the night; having different schedules. Jaehyung was away for after school club, Wonpil had an interview somewhere, and Sungjin was meeting with their staff to talk about the next comeback which was approaching quickly. Younghyun would have Dowoon and the entire dorm to himself and maybe, just maybe, things would be okay. 

Younghyun is startled when Dowoon gets home; the younger slamming the door as he arrives and bangs around. He takes his shoes off and throws them at the wall, drops his backpack to the floor without a second thought, and slams his keys down on the table by the door. Immediately, the elder rises from his bed and goes out to meet him. 

“Dowoonie,” he cooes softly, “what’s wrong?” The drummer turns to look at him. His facial features are hard and his skin looks drained. His jaw clenches and Younghyun can feel his negative energy from where he stands. 

“Sorry, hyung.” Dowoon says as he turns around and heads for the kitchen. He pulls the fridge open and grabs the water jug. “I didn’t know you were asleep.”

“I wasn’t.” Younghyun says immediately. He lets his eyes look the younger up and down. With just one glance, he’s worried. Dowoon is tence, he’s exhausted and drained. The purple haired man takes a deep breath before approaching the younger. 

“Oh.”

“Is this about Wonpil-ah?” He asks rather bluntly and Dowoon doesn’t reply, only stares for a few seconds. “Fansite I go to posted pictures… I’m sorry I didn’t notice, Dowoonie. I wish I did. I wish I called you over to sit with me, but I didn’t and I-”

“It’s not your fault, hyung.” Dowoon says softly. He pauses like he’s thinking and takes a deep breath before he starts pouring water into a glass. “And I’m not- I’m not mad either. It’s just,” Dowoon huffs, “why? Why does he do things like this right after I’m about to get over him? Like I was doing great.” Dowoon pauses to take a drink and Younghyun can’t focus on the air in the room as he watches the younger’s adam’s apple bob up and down; his lips parting just enough for the water to slide over his tongue and slip down the column of his neck. A few drops spill over the edges and coast along the basin of his bottom lip before he sets the glass down. “I started feeling really happy again and I started liking someone else… Someone that might actually be able to like me back in the future or at least not ignore me and treat me like I’m a burden. And he just… he just hangs all over me and teases me like I’m some kind of toy and It’s- it’s…” Younghyun is lost now- watching the water glisten over Dowoon’s lip. 

He knows it’s bad- he knows that Dowoon is talking far too much for him and he knows. He knows he should stop staring and listen to what his friend has to say. But he can’t. He can’t stop imagining licking the water off of his bottom lip. He knows he should ask about this other person whom Dowoon likes, but he just- can’t.

“Frustrating.” Dowoon finishes and Younghyun gets enough wits about him to look up from his lips. “I’m so goddamned frustrated and I have no idea how to get rid of this feeling.”

Without thinking, Younghyun reaches out and traps Dowoon’s wrist against the counter. His heart is pounding against his rib cage as he positions himself directly in front of his friend. His eyes are searching the younger’s face- trailing from his eyes, down his nose, to his lips and back up again. It's only then, as he watches his friend flush a dark color, that he realizes the true meaning behind his protective attitude over Dowoon, behind all the times he got the tight feeling in his chest, and behind all the times he felt tingly sleeping next to him.

He knows what he says next is the wrong thing to say. He knows he should talk about he feels. But he can't. Not now. So, he smiles a weird, seductive smile and cups Dowoon’s cheek. 

“H-hyung.” He younger stutters- too confused to pull away. 

“I can help you with that frustration if you want, Dowoonie.” Younghyun says lowly and Dowoon visibly shudders as his eyes go wide. Younghyun lightens his touch, ghosting his fingers from the younger's cheek down his neck and to his chest. He drops his eyes to his fingers and tugs at the drummer’s collar. “Do you?” He almost growls. 

“Do I… what?” Dowoon’s thoughts are reeling. He’s looking into Youngyun’s eyes and he sees too many emotions- emotions he’s never seen in them before. There’s hunger, there’s lust, but more than that he sees confusion and regret and something even softer, but he can’t even process it with the pressure of his elder’s hand on his wrist and the warm tension that’s suddenly spreading throughout his entire chest. He feels like his entire body is on fire wherever Younghyun’s eyes can touch. 

“Do you. Want. My. Help?” Younghyun asks with a quirk of his eyebrow as he tightens his grip on Dowoon’s wrist with one hand and hooks his index finger through a belt loop with the other. Then Dowoon gets what Younghyun wants. 

The brunette swallows. He looks to his left- obviously at a loss. He swallows again. Looks back. “Yes.” With that, Younghyun smiles before using the belt loop to pull the boy closer and smash their lips together. He has no patience; no thought to be gentle. His hands are dropping to grip Dowoon’s hips and he’s fighting for air as he dips his head to taste the younger’s lips. His heart is thumping loud in his ears as he licks Dowoon’s bottom lip; the water there mixing in with their saliva.

The drummer was frozen for a few seconds, barely responding to anything his elder was doing, but before long a spark lit in the pit of his chest and he’s latching onto Younghyun’s shoulders to steady himself. He can’t help but slightly whine as the bassist sucks his bottom lip to be in between his teeth and pulls. He doesn’t have to open his eyes to see Younghyun’s smirk. He sucks in a breath of air before he starts pushing back against his hyung, letting his mouth fall open so his tongue could fight for dominance. He feels lighter, now, fitting perfectly in Younghyun’s arms, but he also feels anxious- like there’s something he knows he’s supposed to say. But he doesn’t care. He only slightly digs his nails into the skin on the elder’s back and press himself fully against the other. 

Younghyun stifled a groan as he pushed Dowoon towards their bedroom- disconnecting their lips for only seconds before connecting them again. The door slams open and as they tumble into the room, Dowoon feels light headed and he’s trying so hard to figure out what’s happening- if this is even something that should be happening- but Younghyun’s lips are on his and his hands are gripping the elder’s sides tightly. He can’t resist the sloppy mouth that latches onto his- the desperate sounds that fill the air. He wants to understand; wants to be sure. But there’s no time to think. No time to think when Younghyun’s pushing him down on top of Jaehyung’s bed, it being the biggest and easiest to use, and stripping his shirt with ease before crashing their lips together again. There’s no time so he has two decisions; stop it or roll with it. And the warmth, the closeness, the lips, the touches, feel too good- too comforting and just right- for him to want it to end. 

So, he rolls with it. He wraps his hand around the back of Younghyun’s neck as the elder drops to the bed and straddles his hips, and kisses him back with a newfound vigor. He lets his hunger and frustration consume him until his fingers are laced through the elder’s hair and he’s silently pleading for more, more, more, to which Younghyun pulled his lips achingly slow down the curve of Dowoon's jaw and marking down his neck before he’s licking back into Dowoon’s mouth which tastes of the disgusting lemon tea they’re supposed to drink to preserve their voices after long days that’s oh so conveniently stored practically everywhere. He can feel Younghyun chuckling at him against his chest, but he knows it's not at him. He feels Younghyun’s hands drop down to his waist where his belt is removed and set to the side- conveniently close- and the button to his jeans is released. 

Younghyun pulls back for a second; regaining his composure so he could get to his objective (getting Dowoon off no matter what). As he does though, sitting back on his heels in between the younger’s legs, he notices just how much Dowoon cares about his physical image. He always knew the boy was strong- him working out whenever he had a chance was no secret, even to the fans- and he had seen the boy’s arm muscles plenty of times during their rehearsals in the summer when they all wore thin tank tops. However, he had never seen Dowoon shirtless; any time they changed, the boy would turn around so his back was facing the other members. Not that he didn’t have back muscles either- Younghyun could stare at them all day- but his front was breathtaking. Beneath his skin which was colored like milky caramel, were slightly defined abs and two deep lines that defined his hips and- damn- did Younghyun like what he saw. 

Dowoon slightly squirmed underneath the heated glance and that brought Younghyun back to the present. He quickly hooked his fingers underneath Dowoon’s waistband and tugged it downward until the jeans were all the off and cast to the side. Younghyun took in the scene one last time; his friend sprawled out before him with his cock throbbing in his boxers- visibly hard. He then leans back forwards and kisses Dowoon, much more tender this time, before moving his lips down his jawline, to his neck once again, then his collar bones where he lapped at the skin that stretched over Dowoon’s bone. The younger twitched and choked back whines the more intense his hyung became. Dowoon finds his fingers lacing through his elder’s hair as Younghyun’s lips wrap around his nipple, but the second they do, Younghyun’s pulling off. “No touching.” He demands lowly- his voice coming across as more of a growl than anything else. Dowoon’s lips quirk and he keeps his hand there; his fingers tightening around the locks and tugging lightly, but just enough to send a spark flying through the elder’s body. 

This is going to be fun. 

Younghyun quickly removed Dowoon’s hand from his hair and trapped it at his side. His eyebrows shoot upwards and Dowoon lifts his other hand to fist Younghyun’s hair once more. The elder was quick to move, grabbing Dowoon’s belt and forcing the drummer’s wrists together so he could bind them with the leather and then latching that against the bed. He watched as Dowoon’s eyes grew darker. “I said no touching. Now, be a good boy for me, okay?” Younghyun groans then, with a smile, continued his adventure downwards until he found a rather sensitive spot along Dowoon’s sternum where he latched his lips and began sucking a hickey into the younger’s skin. As he did so, he let his hand drift down to Dowoon’s boxers where he began ghosting touches everywhere but where Dowoon wanted it only occasionally brushing a finger over Dowoon’s erection.

It was so hard for Dowoon to not buck his hips up into Younghyun’s hand and flip him over so he could take exactly what he wanted then and now because- damn- he’s wanted this for so long. He’s wanted the closeness. He’s wanted the warmth of someone he trusts in between his legs. He’s wanted someone who cares. And, maybe, maybe Younghyun wasn’t being gentle, wasn’t looking into his eyes, or even saying a goddamned word other than teasing- but there was a sense of carefulness in the way he moved. Dowoon hated that he loved this so much; hated that he knew he was going to miss it when it was all over; hated that he was going to have to have the inevitable ‘itwasaonetimething/itdidntmeananything’ conversation with his hyung the next day because if it could be a multiple time thing, he thinks it wouldn’t be so bad. 

Dowoon is ripped out of his thoughts when he feels Younghyun’s slender fingers wrap around his erection- their cool tips tightening around his shaft and slowly stroking up and down in a way that made Dowoon feel weak in the knees. “Fuck.” He breathes out lightly and he sees Younghyun smile. It only gets worse when Younghyun sits back- letting go- and reaches into his side table only to pull out a bottle of grape flavored lube. Dowoon watches Younghyun coat his fingers through his eyelashes before he feels his boxers being stripped. The cold air hits him harshly and goosebumps scatter over his skin. However, that all fades away when he feels a small amount of pressure at his entrance; gasping. Younghyun hushes him with gentle kisses before he reaches his free hand to Dowoon’s dick once again; stroking him up and down as he works his finger in and out of the younger’s hole, massaging along the youngers walls getting him to relax and open up for the older. The sound of ragged breathing fills the room as Younghyun’s finger feel less painful and more pleasureful. When he feels like it’s been enough, Younghyun adds a second finger and quickly scissors Dowoon open; adding a third finger before he starts searching in earnest. Dowoon whimpers quietly until Younghyun finally finds that spot and he’s gasping for air as his back arches away from his mattress. 

With that, Younghyun pulls out with a graphic slick noise and turns to his side table one final time to retrieve a condom. It was only then that Dowoon had realized that Younghyun had been untouched the entire time; his dick twitching and throbbing in neglect, small clear drops collecting at the tip. He watches the elder’s eyes slot shut- his head falling back- as he rolls the condom over his dick and gently coats himself in lube. Younghyun's neck was long and slender and as Dowoon watched him, he found himself wanting to mark it- to suck on Younghyun's Adam's apple and see exactly how much noise the bassist could make. 

Younghyun positions himself at Dowoon’s entrance. With a quick questioning glance, he pushes in just past the head and Dowoon’s fingers are gripping the leather of his belt looking up at his hyung. Younghyun’s hands are shaking as he reaches forward to hold the boy’s face because, god, is he scared. He’s scared about what this is going to do to them. He can’t loose Dowoon, but he’s in too deep to stop now.

When he sees the younger nod slowly, he begins inching his way inside until he’s almost completely bottomed out and, wow, it feels intoxicating. He waits and waits for Dowoon to adjust to him; stifled groans as Dowoon clenches around him. So, when Dowoon finally nods, he starts moving slowly at first- nothing more than lewd grinding. Only slowly progressing into long, sharp, thrusts that inch the younger up the bed a little every time. Getting lost in the wet sounds and the way their bodies are slapping against one another. Younghyun loses track of his real goal and once again and not only searches for that one spot within the younger that will cause blinding white pleasure within the boy, but gets lost in the feeling himself.

He switches his position, dropping lower and hooking his arm underneath Dowoon’s knee; pulling it up as he brings his lips to meet the drummer’s. The air is thick and hot and Younghyun gets more and more disoriented in the feeling of Dowoon and all he wants is to make the boy feel good. 

Speeding up and finding the boy’s prostate, Younghyun waits for the scream- the moan that signifies the loss of the maknae’s composure, but it never comes. So, the elder goes for that spot over and over again, but Dowoon refuses to let a sound pass his lips. 

“Dowoonie~ Don't hold back… I want to hear you. Okay?” He says then slams into the boy’s prostate again, but there's nothing. He looks to Dowoon’s face then, to see him smiling in defiance. Fine. Younghyun thinks. “Okay.” He says simply before quickly pulling out of the younger; watching as he clenches around nothing but the cold air. Dowoon's eyes widen and he hates the sudden loss of warmth around him. He knows what Younghyun wants- to hear him beg, but won't- can't. However, his dick throbs against his lower abdomen and his ass clenches around nothing but the air and- goddamn- he needs this. 

“Fuck… Hyung,” Dowoon says softly, “I-I'm sorry.” He smiles a bit as Younghyun stops in his tracks. “Please.” He whimpers. “Please come back.” He sees the tension in Younghyun's shoulders at that. 

The elder turns around and strides back towards the bed. “You've been a bad boy, Dowoonie.” He scolds and the younger squirms. Younghyun reaches up to the bindings on his hands and slowly releases them- planing on turning the younger over to face the bed sheets. Things don't quite go to plan, though, as he feels an arm wrap around his waist and he's thrown back onto the bed. This time, it's Dowoon who's straddling him. 

The younger pins him down and forcibly kisses him, deeply, lustfully, before slowly lifting and positioning himself directly over Younghyun. With a smirk, he lowers himself down. As soon as he's adjusted once more, he begins to bounce eagerly on the older’s dick. He angles his ass perfectly to allow Younghyun to hit his prostate every time. He forced his eyes to slide open and, when he does, he's greeted by a lustful and powerful gaze from Younghyun that travels from his chest to his cock in seconds. Before long, he's struggling to hold himself up. His knees are shaking and he's losing his strength; his orgasm too quickly approaching.

Younghyun sees the opportunity and takes it. He wraps his arms around Dowoon’s back and flips them around so he's on top. He moves so his hands are gripping the younger’s rib cage and thrusts in over and over again until he has Dowoon letting out short moans every time. Oversoon, he feels the coil rippling in his abdomen and he's tucking his head into the crook of the younger’s neck; biting into the skin there to keep himself together until his partner falls apart. He hits the spot over and over- Dowoon digging his nails into his back- until finally, Dowoon clenches around him tightly. White, sticky, strands explode between them and Dowoon feels weak. He's breathing deeply and desperately twitching beneath his hyung.

Younghyun’s hips stutter and Dowoon still moving to meet his thrusts doesn't help. He sucks another dark mark into the skin on the other side of Dowoon’s neck to hold on for just a bit longer until the younger is whimpering from the overstimulation and he knows he can't hold on any longer. He cums into the condom and rides out his orgasm. 

Younghyun slowly pulls out, falling atop Dowoon afterwards. They lay there for a few minutes- breathing deeply and blinking the white spots out of their vision- before Younghyun gets some strength back and pushes himself off. He gulps down air in a haze and wipes the sweat from his forehead. 

Younghyun’s quick to pull the condom off and knot it; taking it with him to the bathroom. He rolls it in toilet paper then casts it to the trash can before grabbing a couple washcloths and wetting them with warm water. He wipes himself off as he trails back to the room, then approaches Dowoon who lies in the same spot he was left. With a smile, Younghyun leans down and wipes him off. His hands are gentle as he slowly strokes the washcloth over his skin; wiping it clean of his cum. The younger seemed to relax and looked up at his hyung thankfully. 

Dowoon was exhausted, and Younghyun knew. He smiled at the way his chest rose and fell slowly as he tried to find a comfortable position. Though, they had to change Jaehyung’s sheets or the elder would lose his shit at them. If he ever found out, that is. Knowing Jaehyung, though, he would know something happened the second he walked inside. With a sigh, Younghyun scoops Dowoon up in his arms- not surprised by his weight- and places him on the bottom bunk. He pulls Dowoon’s boxers back on. The boy would be out cold in only a few minutes- the exhaustion of sex already settling into his bones. 

Finding his sweatpants, Younghyun gets dressed then strips Jaehyung’s bed and puts the sweat and cum covered sheets in the separate linens hamper before retrieving a second set from the closet and drowsily making Jae’s bed. When he's finally finished, he sighs and settles into his own mattress next to Dowoon. He lifts the covers and settles next to the drummer- smiling at the hickeys that colored his friend’s skin; peeking out from underneath the sheets. The younger boy rolls over with a soft groan and wraps an arm around Younghyun- trapping him in place. The warmth that travels between them is more than welcome and sleep promptly traps them in its clutches.

\--

When Younghyun wakes up the next morning, he finds himself alone. The sheets next to him are still ruffled in the shape of the younger’s form. His head moves slowly as he carefully processes the absence of warmth at his side. His heart drops, but tries to ignore the feeling by focusing on something else. He was sore; his arms, legs, and hips aching. He couldn’t imagine how bad Dowoon hurt right now. He slowly sat up and stretched his muscles- rolling out of bed. He’s about to go out to the living room, where he hears the other members, before he remembers he probably has scratch marks up and down his back and he should probably put a shirt on. 

When he finally does make it out there, he sees Sungjin standing behind the stove with what looks like eggs in a frying pan while everyone else is scattered around the living room. Jaehyung is lying on the couch; eyes drawn shut with headphones pushed deep into his ears. He was drowning in an oversized sweatshirt that he had bought awhile back and Younghyun could tell he hadn’t gotten home that long ago. Wonpil was sat in front of the tv with a gaming controller in his hand and headphones covering his ears. Younghyun found Dowoon wondering around the kitchen- doing what he can to help Sungjin cook. 

He’s wearing a pair of Younghyun’s joggers that are obviously way too long for him, bunching up around his ankles, but fit his waist well. He was also wearing a sweatshirt with the hood bunched up around his neck to hide the hickeys Younghyun had left there last night. He seemed tired and was moving albeit stiffly, but had a glow about his skin and a small smile across his face that made Younghyun feel content if nothing else. However, when their eyes meet, the both of them drop their smiles and an awkward energy passes between them. They both knew things were going to be weird and that they needed to talk, but neither one of them moved to do so and they both froze in place as if they were deer in headlights. If anyone else notices, they don’t say anything. 

“Goddamn it!” Wonpil mutters as the screen of the tv displays GAME OVER in a blocky text. With a sigh, he shuts the console off and disconnects from the gaming world to join Younghyun at the small table they used to eat on. However, his course changes as his gaze falls to Dowoon and his oversized black sweatshirt. He found it strange, really, that the maknae was wearing a sweatshirt when it was temperate within the apartment and he rarely ever wore anything but a tee shirt anyways. As he studied the boy further, he found himself watching a small hint of purple stretch from underneath the collar. He approaches the drummer and latches his fingers onto the black fabric. “What's this, Dowoonie?” He asks accusingly as he pokes at the rounded hickey that was displayed along his neck. Dowoon tries to pull away and tug the sweatshirt back up, but Wonpil doesn't let him. 

Younghyun’s grip on his glass tightens as the need to protect Dowoon grows in his stomach, but he holds back and only sips his juice; not wanting to expose himself and Dowoon further. He doesn't even look to them anymore; his blood boiling with more than just protectiveness. 

“Oh my god, I knew something was going to happen after the fan meet yesterday!” Wonpil chimes as he inspects the splotch further. Dowoon struggles against him, but- despite his strength- he's no match for a curious Wonpil. 

“What are you pestering him about?” Sungjin asks as he turns away from the pan to attend to his duties as a leader. However, as he spots what Wonpil sees, his eyes pop out of his head. “Oh.”

“So? Who is it? Please tell me it wasn't a fan.” Wonpil pressures and Dowoon finally manages to push him away. “Is he hot? Will we see more of him?”

“I don't know what you're talking about. I was at vocal training after the fanmeet.” Dowoon says and Jaehyung perks up- his eyes cracking open and earbuds falling out of his ears. 

“Oh my god, you brought him back here, didn't you?” The eldest accuses. “I knew there was a reason my sheets were changed.” Younghyun winces internally. 

“Just leave him be, guys.” Younghyun says quietly. “It was bound to happen eventually and it's not like you haven't done it either. Let him have his secrets.” Wonpil eyes him suspiciously, but he only takes a drink of his juice as if he wasn't the one who had Dowoon moaning last night. 

“You were home. You have to know something.” Wonpil says and Younghyun’s honestly surprised Sungjin isn't ripping Dowoon’s head off at this point, but he supposes the leader wouldn't want to be hypocritical. 

“I was asleep by the time Dowoon got home. On the couch. I wouldn't know anything.” He lies easily. He registers the hurt behind Dowoon’s glance, but only lowers his eyes back down to the table. 

“Ugh.” Wonpil groans before gaining a grip back on Dowoon. “So? Who is he? When do we get to meet him?”

“It was just a one night stand.” Dowoon says; sending daggers through Younghyun’s chest. His eyes latch onto Younghyun's. Dowoon feels his own chest aching, but it was better this way. It was better for him to lie and say this now where there were other people to ground him and keep him from crying. “It didn't mean anything.”

“Are you serious?” Jaehyung scoffs. 

“You're not going to tell us about him at all? What was he like? Was he good?” Wonpil presses and Younghyun almost chokes on his juice, but is able to keep his composure. 

“No. I'm not.” Dowoon demands. “Because it didn't mean anything and it's not happening again and you guys don't need to hear about it.” 

“That bad, huh?” Wonpil asks. Younghyun chugs the rest of his juice and stands abruptly- setting his glass in the kitchen sink. He walks towards the front door and pulls on his jacket- tucking his feet into his shoes. 

“Where are you going?” Sungjin asks softly and Younghyun smiles as he grabs his keys. 

“I need some fresh air.” Younghyun says softly as he pulls the door open. Dowoon’s fist clenches as he watches Younghyun’s shoulders drop while he opens the door. “Yeah… Fresh air.”

“Wait! It's raining. Take an -” The door shuts soundly before Sungjin can finish his sentence. “Umbrella.”

“What's his problem?” Wonpil asks. 

“He got up pretty late. Maybe he just needs to wake up. Never know with him.” Sungjin said softly as he turns back to the stove. “Let's just let him go. Someone can message him if he isn't home in an hour.”

“Alright.” Jaehyung says- sounding hesitant. Dowoon swallows hard before pushing Wonpil away from him and pulling the hood of his sweatshirt onto his head. 

“I'm going to go lay down for awhile. I'm not feeling well.” Dowoon says as he shrinks into the sweatshirt before slowly trudging out of the kitchen and disappearing behind the bedroom door. 

“Please, lord, let him not have an std. I cannot handle our maknae having an std.” Sungjin mutters. 

\---

Three hours later and Younghyun still isn't home and all the members, excluding Dowoon, had messaged him over and over again only to get no response. They had taken turns calling him only to go to voicemail. Sungjin was pacing now; his anxiety growing by the minute. 

“Bob-ah…” Jaehyung said softly from his spot on the couch. “Relax. It's Brian. He won't get himself into trouble. He's probably just got a lot on his mind. You know how he gets when he's caught up in his head. He probably just wants space.” Jaehyung soothes. 

“The least he could do is message us and tell us he's okay. He could answer one of our calls.” Sungjin grumbles. “How are you not worried?” He asks after a little bit of silence. 

He was worried- of course he was. Younghyun was his best friend. He knew absolutely everything about him and he knew that this was particularly bad. Younghyun occasionally had those days where the tiny voice in the back of his head became relentless and impossible to ignore; drowning out any other thoughts that would usually occupy his mind. On those days, he would lock himself away just to be alone- to cope with the feelings the angry and hateful voice conjured up- he would hide in the linens closet, underneath a bed, but more commonly he would go for long walks. He'd grab a coat, his headphones, and walk wherever his feet would take him. He would walk far, far, away from the dorm and put his phone on do not disturb so he could cry in peace. Jaehyung always hated it- hated that he couldn't help, but that was how the younger was. Those walks, though, usually only took a couple of hours and Younghyun would always shoot Jae a short text to say that he was okay, but almost five hours had passed now and the Canadian hadn't replied to anything. 

Jaehyung knew it had to do with Dowoon; knew something happened between them last night that has his head swirling in thought and his stomach twisting in knots. It had to be bad- awful even. Jaehyung knew that Younghyun loved Dowoon even if the purple haired man had no idea himself. He saw it in the way he looked at the drummer, the way he touched him and comforted him with ease. Whatever happened most likely broke Younghyun’s heart. 

“It's Younghyun.” Jae says aloud; not knowing if he's trying to comfort Sungjin or himself anymore. “He always recovers.” 

Night falls and Younghyun still isn't home. At this point, everyone in the house is in full blown panic mode. The calls had become frantic and more persistent, the messages had been flying out one every second, but there was still no contact made. While Sungjin and Wonpil frantically discussed what to do by the front door, Jaehyung was sat at the table as he watched Dowoon. He noticed the harsh tension in the line of his shoulders, the guilty look on his face, the tears in his eyes that threatened to spill down any second now. 

Younghyun where are you goddamn it?

Jaehyung pushed from his chair and grabbed an umbrella. He looked to the group’s leader and keyboardist with haste. “I'm going to go look for him at his favorite spots. Sungjin, why don't you go to the local parks and see if he's there and Wonpil, you should go to the nearby bars. It's the best thing I can think of right now.” Jaehyung concludes and Sungjin and Wonpil both nod and move to pull shoes and jackets on. “Dowoon-ah,” Jae addresses lightly, “you stay here in case he comes back.” Dowoon says nothing and doesn't move to acknowledge the elder, but Jaehyung knows he heard. With one final glance, he shuts the door. 

\---

Another hour passed by and Dowoon hadn't heard from anyone, which he took to mean that no one had found his hyung yet, and he felt awful. He felt dumb and guilty and just… awful. Because he knew it was his fault. He hadn't even tried to have a conversation about what happened with Younghyun then dismissed the situation altogether without a direct word to him. He was sat on the floor now- his back against the couch- with tears streaming down his cheeks because:

What if Younghyun-hyung never comes back?

What would happen to the band? They'd already lost Junhyeok; they couldn't lose anyone else. What would happen to Jaehyung? He'd be destroyed because Younghyun was his best friend; there'd be no consoling him. What would happen to Sungjin and Wonpil? They would be so lost without the silliness that was their bassist. What would happen to Dowoon? The others would never be able to forgive him and he would never ever forgive himself. If Younghyun never came home, then Dowoon would never be able to look at himself in the mirror. He would never be able to play his drums again- let alone sing. After all, it was Younghyun who wanted him to take vocal lessons in the first place. Without Younghyun, Dowoon would be-

The front door to the door creaks open. The cascading rain outside crescendos before the door is shut again; muffling the loud splattering sounds. Dowoon looks up, expecting to see Sungjin or Wonpil or Jaehyung with grim looks on their faces. Instead, though, he's met with the sight of a drenched Younghyun. 

The elder’s clothes are sopping wet; a literal puddle collecting underneath him. His hair is plastered to his skin which was dotted with cold droplets that collected together then slid down until they met a rough edge of the bassist and dropped down to the linoleum. “H-hyung.” Dowoon stuttered. Younghyun looked empty. His eyes were harsh- no emotion in them. His skin was a thousand shades too pale- too grey and ashen. His muscles were trembling from the cold, but he showed no acknowledgement. 

“Jesus, you're soaked.” Dowoon says before running to get a towel. He wraps it around the elder's shoulders after ruffling his hair to dry it off a bit. “You're going to get sick, hyung.” Dowoon says. Nothing. No response. 

What the hell did I do?

Dowoon pulls Younghyun to the bathroom where he turns the shower on the hot water and urges the elder to get in before exiting. As he closes the door- he presses his back against it and gulps down air. He can't stop the tears from spilling down his cheeks then, feeling far too overwhelmed by the entire situation to stay calm. 

In his hysterical state, didn't notice the front door click open again. “He's home.” Jaehyung says quietly. Dowoon’s eyes snap to him. He nods and wipes his cheeks. “What happened?” Jae asks quietly and Dowoon’s color drains. 

“What do you-”

“Listen, I know Younghyun better than anyone else. I know he doesn't get upset like this over nothing. Something happened with you and him last night. I wasn't going to ask you about it until I talked to him about it. I expected to find him at his favorite coffee shop, but when I walked in he wasn't there and when I asked the barista if she'd seen him, she hadn't. Younghyun… he doesn't just drop off of the face of the earth unless something is really wrong. What happened, Dowoonie?” 

“I- he-” Dowoon breathes out before fisting his eyes and sinking to the floor. “Wonpil- he… at the fanmeet. He was all over me and I just- I got frustrated. Because I'd gotten over him and then he decides to try and suck me back in and, and, I was a mess. And then vocal training didn't go very well. When I got home, Younghyun was there for me immediately. He knew why I was upset without me saying even a word. And then- then he told me he could help me get rid of my frustration… and well…” Dowoon rambles nervously and Jaehyung watches him keenly. 

“You fucked him… didn't you?”

“Well, he fucked me… but… yes. And this morning I- I messed up. I only said it because I thought it would be easier. I thought if I avoided the conversation and said it then it would just be better for the both of us. Because I wouldn't end up crying and making things awkward.” Dowoon pauses. “I didn't know it would hurt him.”

“Jesus…” Jae breathes. “You have to tell him.” 

“What” Dowoon chokes. 

“Younghyun. You have to tell him how you feel. He feels the same way. That's why. That's why he left the house for so long today.” Jaehyung says softly. “He cares about you more than you know.” 

“I- I…”

“Trust me, okay?” Jaehyung says gently. “Just talk to him. I'll buy you some time.” Jaehyung says before standing up and walking away. Dowoon sits there for a few seconds before pushing himself to his feet and carefully opening the bathroom door. He steps inside, thick steam wafting around him. With a deep breath, he pulls the shower curtain back and steps inside. Younghyun’s eyes fall on his form, but they don’t shift from their emotionless state; no warmth, not even surprise crosses his face. He just stares at Dowoon with no emotion on his face and the younger can’t stand it. 

The warm water began to pelt Dowoon’s legs and soak through the fabric of his sweat pants. Without thinking, he pushes Younghyun against the wall and presses his lips against the elder’s- pressing deeper. The scalding water now cascades down his back and puddles at his feet, but he could care less as he presses into Younghyun. He hates that he gets no response. His body twists and he feels like he could collapse in on himself- the heat making him feel like he was about to suffocate and the water giving his clothing the weight of his guilt. He weakens more and more until his press on Younghyun is like a feathery touch. And then he's crying. He's latched onto his hyung’s arms and he's letting out guttural sobs in between kisses placed across the elders skin. Before long, he can't breathe. The hot air was too thick for him to suck in when he wasn't sobbing and he's about to hyperventilate. That's when Younghyun's arm circles around his waist, pulling him close to keep him on his feet. At the sound of Dowoon's sobs, he snaps out of it. 

“Shhhh, baby, shhhh.” Younghyun cooes. “Shh, it's alright. Breathe. Baby, you gotta breathe.” He says and Dowoon can hear the disconnect in his voice, but what matters was that he was trying. 

“Hyung.” Dowoon barely manages as another sob overtakes his body. “Hyung I'm so-” his fingers are curling at Younghyun’s shoulder. “I'm so sorry. I- I didn't mean it… I love you, okay? I love you but I was so scared of saying it. I- I was so scared of rejection. And I didn't mean it… I didn't mean it… I didn't-” Dowoon could only repeat that phrase over and over as Younghyun gently shushed him and pet his hair. 

“I- I love you too, Dowoonie.” He said after awhile. He spoke softly, almost quiet enough for the crash of the shower to cover up. “I love you too, so please; stop crying. I can't stand it.” Reluctantly, Dowoon pulls away and sniffles as he looks up at Younghyun. 

“Y- you forgive me?”

“Yes, baby. I do.” He says with warm eyes. 

“I- I was so worried when you left, but I didn't know what to say. I knew it was my fault and that you probably d- didn't want to talk to me. I w- was scared you were just going to leave and it would be all my fault.”

“I'm sorry I left.” Younghyun says immediately, stroking Dowoon's wet hair. “I'm sorry for worrying you and not just talking to you, but-” he takes a deep breath. “I didn't know what to say either. But it's all okay now, okay? I'm here and I'm never. Ever. Leaving. So stop crying and kiss me.” Dowoon sucks in air and does his best to calm himself down so he can lean up and fit his lips to Younghyun's.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Have a great day~


End file.
